Stars and Fate
by InnocentBloodOfTheDarkRaven
Summary: Fate has woven Harry's destiny and only the stars can tell what is to happen. Finding out about a father, a sister that shouldn't exist, a mother with a missing memory, machinations of authority figures, and a strange inheritance. Slytherin!Creature!Harry
1. Why summers suck

_Hello All! The is the first joint story by me, Raven and Bloody(yes there is two of us), YAH!! Finally. Its about damn time too haha. Anyway, here it goes._

**Summery:** _Take what you know about Harry Potter and well, throw it out the window. From now on, It's our ride, your just riding. Sisters, elves, mates, black magic and MORE! Oh the drama. Want to know what the hell is wrong with us? Come read._

_Ok we do not own Harry Potter, b/c if we did, I wouldn't need high school. Hehe Right Liadan? (those of you confused Raven likes to use my other nicknames rather then the one for here)_

_This is a Severitis story , fyi we called it in the books with Sevvy Luvving Lily, and really don't flame b/c we have the right to creative freedom. Anyway, not going to explain the plot too much. Enjoy._

Bloody I leave it to you for now

ok this is being written tag team style. some is written by me Bloody and other parts are written by Raven, the first part is mine.

**Chapter 1: Why summer's can suck major! **

Harry's summer

The day of July 31st started like any other day in the house the stood at #4 Privet Drive in Surrey England. Petunia Dursley got up, coddled her son, catered to her husband, and yelled at her nephew. Dudley Dursley stayed in bed as long as possible, complained to his mother, boasted to his father, and shouted at his cousin. Vernon Dursley woke for breakfast, bellowed at his wife, grunted at his son, and beat the bloody hell out of his wife's nephew.

Harry Potter, the only unusual thing in the house, was still smarting from his uncle's attentions, his ears hurt from his cousin's hollering, and was struggling to perform every task his aunt had set out for him. Not to mention he was beginning to wonder if he somehow had disappeared off the face of the planet. He would have know for sure if his body didn't ache so bad.

What brought him to this bizarre conclusion you ask? Simple he had gotten absolutely no post from anyone at all this summer. Not even the usual present from Draco or Blaise. You see Harry Potter might have been abused and neglected at home, but in his school, and in the wizarding world in general, he was the most famous thing since self stirring cauldrons. Not only did he defeat a Dark wizard at the age of one and a half, he was also a gifted wizard who had made heads spin at his sorting. Harry Potter was a silver snake not a golden lion like everyone had assumed.

Draco Malfoy had helped him out the very first day he had ever entered the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of his school, had sent the gamekeeper Hagrid to take him school shopping. The large man had been so excited to see Harry again he overlooked the fact that not only did the heavy slap on his back make Harry flinch away drastically at the touch. It also burned and stung where it had come into contact with fresh belt marks from Vernon's punishing treatment after the letter incidents.

Harry was in so much pain it distracted from his giddiness at seeing the magical Diagon Alley for the first time. When Harry had been left to the mercy of Madame Malkin, luckily for Harry she was a kind woman, he had met his first friend Draco Malfoy. The other boy had seen through his protective mask in about two seconds, and knew he was in pain. The boys were glad to see Draco's father enter the shop first. With Lucius Malfoy's best friend being a potion's Master he always had a simple first aid supply tucked into the hidden pockets of his robes.

Harry was soon patched up and able to return to his shopping unaddled by pain, and he desperately needed that stability when dealing with the strange wand maker Ollivander.

The rest of that summer was spent in the haze of pain Harry had become used to in the short eleven years of his life. He was dumped off at King's Cross Station like a sack of potatoes but at least he had made it.

Draco had found him and hauled him into his compartment on the train. Where Harry had been introduced to his friends. It was explained to him in that compartment all the little things he would need to know about the school in order to survive. There was a surprising dynamic to it that few were aware of but those that were could take advantage of it.

The majority of the train ride flew by with the children getting more excited by the minute. Although Harry's palpable nervousness was something that needed to be controlled, and Draco had found out promptly that touching Harry to try and calm him had the opposite affect. Harry absolutely detested touch and it made him startle like a rabbit.

Another boy in the compartment, who Harry had discovered was Blaise Zabini, had the solution that could help Harry. He cast a charm on Harry's ears that would muffle sound. It made it so any whispers or rumors would be able to be ignored. He noticed Harry hadn't been nervous about going to school he had been nervous about the people. Harry didn't know where he had learned the charm but he was grateful none the less after his sorting when the entire great hall was afire with questions and rumors over his placement.

Now here he was almost six years later and no one had contacted him. Usually he at least got a note on his birthday explaining the lack of communication. It made him extremely uneasy about his friend's safety. While their home lives weren't quite as abusive as his they did have their own elements of danger. He was really worried that the reason he hadn't been contacted was because they couldn't write.

He was almost worried enough to risk unlocking Hedwig and sending her off to Malfoy manor, but just as the thought crossed his mind his tattered t-shirt rubbed against the fresh wounds on his back. The pain made him gasp for air but not yell, he hadn't yelled for years. He knew screaming would just land him in more pain. It made it kind of hard to trust adults when the only ones you had met were either hurting him or holding him on a pedestal like some prized zoo animal, either situation made him nauseous.

He decided he would just have to tough out the last few weeks here, and then hopefully get his answers at Hogwarts. His firm resolve would be tested to the limit and snapped.

It was a good three days before he was to catch the train for school, when Harry's temper finally snapped. He couldn't take the constant routine anymore. He wouldn't stand for them treating it like any ordinary day when they were causing enough suffering it would make a death eater cringe, and he knew what he was talking about he knew death eaters personally.

He screamed back at his uncle all those things he wished he could have said the years before. He knew he had made what could possibly be his last mistake when he saw the murder in his uncles eyes. That night the skies bled with Harry.

It was in those deep dark hours between dusk and dawn, that Harry made his escape. He only had to free his wand and his owl, and he retrieved his emergency money bag from under the loose floorboard in Dudley's spare room he had found while cleaning in there one summer. Any other personal things had been left with Draco like always or could be replaced. Getting out of the house was difficult because he was in a great deal of pain and definitely couldn't afford to be caught, with his wand in his hand of all things.

Making it outside and onto the side walk he held his right arm up with his wand in it, like he had been taught, and waited. He was rewarded by a loud bang and a large purple triple decker bus appearing right in front of him, at least this time he wasn't thrown on his arse.

He told the conductor to let him off at the Leaky Cauldron and paid him for the ride. He settled gingerly onto a bed and despite the bumpy ride he dozed off from sheer exhaustion.

He was roughly awoken by Stan Shunpike and hoisted off the bus. He felt his entire body jar and knew blood was seeping into his clothing. He knew he had to get to the Alley and the apothecary quickly. On a normal basis he could administer first aid to himself but he knew he was past that point at the moment.

He staggered through the pub intent on getting to the Alley. He knew the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron probably assumed he was drunk with all his staggering. He made it out to the closed in courtyard with just enough lucidity to notice he wasn't alone before passing out.

The other person in the courtyard, noticed the blood soaking Harry's back and decided to help. She gently pulled him up onto her shoulders. A feat made possible by Harry's smallish form. She had a choice now take him back to the inn where everyone would stare at him and know immediately who he was. Or cover his face with a light weight cover and get him to the apothecary. She knew the person who ran the store was a registered haler that preferred making the medicines over administering him, but he was always willing to help someone in need.

OooO

_Yah my turn!! hehe_

Selena's Summer

" I swear, if Leena values her life, she will never wake me like that again." Selena hissed, rubbing the spot on her head where her little sister had dropped a small book to wake her up.

She opened here light silver eyes and let her bed head brown hair fall in her face. Casting a Tempus charm, she shriek out curses at Leena.

" You…I'm gonna strangle you, Leena! It's five in the morning!"

" Selena!" Came her father's stern voice.

Matthew Slielth gave his second oldest child a half-hearted glare, laughing at her grumpiness.

His dark green eyes smirked at her while his light, spiky orange hair gave him a eerie glow in the morning light.

" Morning dad." Selena replied, her anger cooled.

" Something tells me Leena took your mother's request to heart and beyond." Matthew said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" Why does mum want me up?"

" You have to go to Diagon Alley today."

" Oh that's right, I guess I did forget. Stupid Caleb and his smartness. He bet me that I would end forgetting about the day I look forward to all summer." Selena smiled, her silver eyes laughing.

Walking into the dining room, Selena saw Leena sitting closer to their mother, her green eyes half laughing, half afraid of Selena. Her short, spiky black hair was messy, telling Selena that she had just woken up recently as well. Selena saw Sara sitting closer, the seven year old smiling up at her, her silver eyes crackling with laughter and her long black hair drawn into a tight braid. She kissed Sara's cheek before ruffling Leena's hair. She kissed her mother's cheek as she moved to sit by her.

Cassandra Slielth was a truly beautiful woman, with her long, silky black hair that was as black as midnight and blue eyes that sparkled with love towards her family, but if the notion was shown that any of her children were injured, they would shift to red and then anyone who they are directed at never truly recover; well, dark elves are quite protective of their family after all.

" Morning mother, do you need anything from the Alley while I'm there?" Selena asked, starting to eat her breakfast.

" I need a few things from the Apothecary. I'll give you the list before you leave." Cassandra replied, moving back to eating her fruit.

Breakfast passed and Selena leapt back to her room to get ready. After taking a shower, she threw on a dark robe over her muggle jeans and tee-shirt. She flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went shopping. Three hours later, she shrunk her thirteenth bag full of books, potion ingredients, pet supplies and a few things for her family. Deciding that she would vaster her brother, she walked towards Flourish & Blotts and turned and entered the small shop that only bore a sign that held a black cat drinking milk, a roman numeral 13 on it's back.

She walked in and smiled as she watched Caleb juggle three customers, each demanding service right then, the twenty-one year old male not ready for three blonde witches to spit like cats in his face. His blue eyes were stressed filled and his short black hair looked like it had been ruffled too much. Finally gaining control and servicing all the customers, he noticed Selena smiling at him.

" Well, you made it, seems I lost out little bet." Caleb said, hugging her over the counter.

" No you won. I forgot until daddy told me after Leena woke me up."

She sat there and talked to him over the next half hour until she grew weary. Kissing him goodnight she walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, but she stopped in the alleyway behind it, not knowing why until the door open and a man can staggering out like he was drunk. His emerald eyes locked with hers before he passed out.

Selena at once noticed the blood that covered his back and rushed forward. She brought him up on her shoulders and tried to figure out what to do.

" If I take him through the inn, people will stare. Oh, that's it, I'll take him to Bran. He can help. I hope he hasn't left the apothecary yet." She whispered, throwing her robe over his body before taking off.

ooo

After Selena burst into the apothecary with the boy's body on her back, thankfully no one but Bran was in the shop, she screamed Bran's name, said man running to help relive her of her rescued.

" Selena, what the hell happened to him?" Bran asked.

" I'm not sure Bran, but I think the blood loss from his back could be the cause!" She snapped, an unknown anger coursing through her veins. Her eyes flashed red rings and she felt her power building.

Bran, seeing the anger & fury in the young girl's eyes, went to work on the young man's body right away.

An hour later and they had his body safely resting in the back, Selena hovering over him, trying to figure out his identity, when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

" Shit, what hell happened to you?" She whispered, whipping the blood that trickled off of his scar.

Harry Potter lay a her side and he almost died, the reason Selena vowed to figure out.

Why would she do that?

" If anything happens to him, Fred & George will murder me. I know, I'll bring him home, that way, he'll be safer and I can make sure he is in a wizard environment."

Selena rushed to find Caleb and after she returned with him, he agreed with her plan.

" As soon as he's well enough and able to be conscious, then we should tell the twins. That way, at least someone will know that Harry Potter is not dead." He whispered, before carefully picking the boy up.

Selena nodded and flooded home first and waited for Caleb to return with Harry.

" Selena! Where have you been all day, my gods it's almost five o'clock!" Cassandra yelled, but stopped when her oldest appeared and they ran off, a bloody mess in Caleb's arms.

Cassandra followed and listened at the door as Selena nagged Caleb.

" Caleb, what the hell happened? His stitches were fine before you disappeared."

Caleb sat back after he stopped the bleeding and stared at her. " Somewhere between point A and here, something jerked him and the wounds opened up again."

Selena was quiet before she sat next to the bed, watching the frail boy draw ragged breaths.

" Ok, what's going on here?"

_oh my gods, we did it! Yes finally, yes I now, but I think it's good, yes? Ok review and let us know what you think!_

_ok so in case you haven't noticed Raven can get a bit hyper, I can be to at times. hope you like the story and please review! _


	2. Revealing Secrets Long Kept Away

_Welcome back, ya'll (oh my gee, I think I just might scare them Bloody)_

**Summery:** _Take what you know about Harry Potter and well, throw it out the window. From now on, It's our ride, your just riding. Sisters, elves, mates, black magic and MORE! Oh the drama. Want to know what the hell is wrong with us? Come read._

_Ok we do not own Harry Potter, b/c if we did, I wouldn't need high school. Hehe Right Liadan?_

_This is a Severitis story , fyi we called it in the books with Sevvy Luvving Lily, and really don't flame b/c we have the right to creative freedom. Anyway, not going to explain the plot too much. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets Long Kept Away**

Selena looked up to see her father in the doorway, her mother behind him. Caleb instantly went to their mother while Selena refused to move. 

" I had to father. He was too sick to leave with Bran." She whispered, her silver eyes locked with his dark green, unyielding.

" I know you don't like to see anyone hurt, Lee, but you cannot bring someone here without telling us first!" Matthew responded, walking quickly to her and gripped her shoulders.

Her eyes shifted to Harry's still form. " I couldn't leave him. I don't know why, but I _just knew_ I had to help him, like I was supposed to protect him. Daddy, I know him, he's Harry Potter. I can't let him die, not when he still has so long to live." her voice was soft, but it had the tone of an ancient crone.

Matthew saw the silhouettes of two medium sized, gray wings on her back and noticed that her eyes had taken on red rings that glowed even in the well lit room. He released her shoulders, kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Selena sat on the bed, pushing a stray hair out of the way off of Harry's sweaty forehead.

" I don't know why, but I feel like I should always be next to you. Do you know why or are you as clueless as me?" She whispered, pecking his forehead.

Suddenly, she was overcome with weariness and she laid down next to him, letting sleep take her.

It was sunny out and Selena could see two forms in front of her: a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes that bore red rings. She was playing with a small child; a boy, whose hair black as night that made his dull green eyes stick out, the black rings helping as well.

" Hello, my little Apollo." She cooed.

When Selena moved forward, the woman looked up and gave an angry hiss and pulled her son to her chest, disappearing.

With a flash, Selena found herself in a room that had purple stars everywhere and another two forms, only the woman had waist length brown hair and silver eyes with red rings. She was playing with a little girl, who had the same hair and eyes as her mother. A pang ran through Selena's chest as the woman kissed her daughter.

She didn't make a sound, but the woman turned to her, but didn't hiss or growl; instead she stood and smiled at Selena.

" My sweet Cassiopeia." She whispered, walking towards the teenager.

But when she reached out to cup Selena's cheek, a sharp pain screamed through her body.

The scream that broke both Harry & Selena's lips woke the entire household and sent them bolting up before collapsing on their sides, their wings protruding out, hers a dark gray, his a deep blue. Selena failed to notice that Harry's features changed, his unruly black hair growing to his waist , straighter and gain red tips. Plus his eyes dulled and gained black rings. She wasn't able to see her own eyes gain red rings and her hair grow to her waist and obtain black highlights.

_oooo_

Selena's eyes cracked open in the early morning light and locked with Harry's, but that was not the name that slipped out.

" Apollo?" She whispered.

" Cassiopeia?" He replied, his free hand moving to her cheek.

They sat there in silence, each taking in the other.

The dreams they had after they passed out gave them information long since hidden from them.

" Why did you disappear?" Apollo whispered.

" I don't think I had a choice. I don't remember much beyond my second birthday." She answered.

" You think I would somehow noticed that my little sister was in the same school as me."

" Not if there were charms to prevent it and something tells me for once it wasn't Albus. I think it was our mothers."

They talked for another hour before the door opened and Cassiopeia saw Caleb's head pop in.

" Hey, you two are up, it's about tim…." He stopped when they sat up and she saw the changes. " When did all the makeovers happen?" he asked, moving forward again.

" Last night I guess Caleb. I think we came into our inheritance, but what we are, I have no clue."

" Well, I can tell you that Harry has some Vampire in him, judging by blue wings. I'll get dad & mum in here to figure just what the hell you are Lee-Lee." He said the last part, rushing out the room, a well aimed book headed for him.

An hour later found the bed covered in book, four heads buried until Cassiopeia screamed

" Shnikies! I found it."

She moved so the other three could see the book as well.

**An old and ancient race of elves are the Dragon elves.**

**Long thought to be extinct, the Dragon elves were found to be hiding from the Wizarding world, fearing that the woman and young children would be used in the black market trade again. After the trade was raided and disbanded, it was thought the poachers had taken the Dragon Elf's number to zero, but it was found fifty years ago that they were alive, living in relative seclusion.**

Cassiopeia skimmed the remaining parts of the next few paragraphs and started again.

**The true forms for each Dragon Elf differs for gender, but after that the looks tend to help tell the difference between the males and females: when the females come into maturity, they always have red rings added to their eyes color and gray wings, (unless they are also half vampire, which would make the wings red, or half Veela, which would turn the wings completely silver). For the males, they always have blue rings added to their eyes color, unless their father is a different creature, then the rings match the father's eyes & the wings are a pale blue (unless they are half vampire, which make the wings a deep blue or half Veela, turning the wings black.)**

**For the Dragon elves, there is nothing more important then family and friends, in fact they have an in-born instinct to protect their loved ones. This instinct is so strong that families that have been separated will have children that are reaching maturity or have already reached it with the ability to sense their family, even if they don't realize that they are in fact related.**

**Dragon Elves have always been known for their supreme control over elements: mostly Water and Air, but there have been a few documented cases of Dragon Elves controlling Fire and even fewer cases of Earth wielding Dragon Elves. Masters of spells and hexes, this species of elves was always considered the highest of the Elves, high enough to be almost considered Gods in the ancient times, for their master control on the elements…**

Cassiopeia dropped the book and looked at her brother with wide eyes.

" So this means I'm half vampire/half Dragon elf and you're a full Dragon Elf. All I need to know is who is our father? I know mine can't be James or I would have known already and more importantly, who is your birth mum." Apollo whispered.

Cassiopeia didn't respond, only sat there pondering while Matthew and Cassandra moved back out of the room, the pile of books in their arms.

**OoO**

A month later and Apollo found himself an horary member of Cassiopeia's family, Leena already loving him, Sara fascinated that he was Cassiopeia's 'true' brother as the seven year old said & Caleb just simply loved the fact that he wasn't the only male sibling anymore.

The weeks that Cassiopeia & Apollo spent together was split between quality time and research trying to find Cassiopeia's mum. By the end of August they still had found nothing, but they planned on continuing after returning to Hogwarts. Caleb had bought the things that Harry needed from Diagon Alley and soon September 1 rolled around, bringing up the fear for Cassiopeia that maybe, _just maybe_ Albus Dumbledore did have something to do with her and her brother's separation.

Flooing to Platform 9 ¾, the siblings breathed in the smells that their new senses opened up.

Looking up at her older brother, she asked

" Are we getting on or we going to let our feet grow roots?"

Apollo smirked and walked on, her hand tight in his, a protective aura flowing around the two.

**OooO**

_ok Bloody, its your floor_


	3. Fate Really Does Have a Screw Loose

Bloody here, now Raven wanted me to just add on to her part of the last chapter but I felt her part was deserving of its own place._( is currently in second heaven b/c of that compliment. Raven out)_ Thus I have written my part as a separate chapter. This might happen a few more times but usually chapters are not going to be written by just one of us.

Those of you wondering Apollo and Cassiopeia are in the same year they were born close enough together_(sorry correction. Raven here.Cassiopeia is actually 10 months younger then Harry and is a fifth year, while Harry is a sixth. sorry for the confusion_). I actually don't know when the age cut off is. I think Harry is supposed to be one of the younger students in his year in this story he is one of the eldest.

**Chapter Three**

**Fate does have a screw loose.**

Finding a compartment on the train was not as difficult as Cassiopeia had thought it would be, but then again she had never boarded the Hogwarts express with Harry Potter, everyone else believing Apollo was Harry, before either. Now before you start thinking that Apollo was using his fame to get his way you have to know something. Harry Potter was a Slytherin, and a bloody powerful one too, he earned every bit of respect afforded to him.

The two of them had come early enough that none of Apollo's friends were on the train yet. Apollo was doing good at hiding his apprehension from his new sibling but not good enough. She knew he was worried for them but there wasn't much she could do. She was a bit of a loner, no one really knew she existed and she usually preferred that, so when dealing with issues of friendship she was lacking in the experience department. She just put her hand over her brother's in a silent show of support, leaving it there and forgetting about it.

Not long after they were settled in their compartment door slid open and Apollo's face lit up, only to darken once more when he truly realized who it was.

"Potter! This is our compartment, and who is this your little girlfriend?" The harsh and venomous voice of Ron Weasley filled the compartment. His eyes flicked towards the blue and bronze badge, "What you went through all the snakes now moving onto the Ravens?"

"Not everything is as it seems, and you would do well to remember that. You do not own this train, I suggest you leave before we find out just who earns this spot." Apollo challenged easily, he was long used to this being a Slytherin made you shielded against this immature taunting.

"You Slytherin's think you are so tough, with your money, and your goons, and your daddies you can run to and hide behind. If you went into the real world we will see who survives." Ron said callously.

Whatever control Apollo had over his temper snapped right then and there. Dark rings formed around his green eyes and his wings began to come forth. He was controlled enough to keep them from fully emerging but not by much, Cassiopeia could still see their outline. The temperature in the tiny compartment rose a few degrees and Apollo's voice rang out in an icy counterpoint.

"And you Gryffindors need to open your eyes and realize things are not black and white. Any money I have is from the death of my parents, I have true friends not goons oh and I don't have a daddy to run behind, so you can take your self righteous bullshit and walk out of here." Apollo ordered pointing to the door with a hand trembling with barely checked power.

The small side of Ron that still had strategy to it decided to take control then and he walked out. Not before throwing a hate filled glare. That really had no effect but hey points for trying.

After he was gone Cassiopeia was left with her now violently trembling brother. Apollo wasn't a super hero or anything, but he was extremely powerful. Usually he held back a lot of his power so his spells didn't hurt anyone, but when he got angry those blocks failed. Hence the shaking, his body was not handling the sudden influx of power without a release of some kind. The whole encounter hadn't taken more then five minutes but it was taking its toll on Apollo.

"Apollo calm down, he is gone, come on relax." She said tried to encourage him and she could see he was trying desperately to get a handle on his magic but it just wouldn't work.

Finally all she had to do was hold him. Bodily contact between the two of them brought him out of the trembling stage and now he was just breathing heavily. "Just how powerful are you?" she found her self asking.

And it wasn't her brother that answered.

"Strong enough to level Hogsmeade if he wanted to." It was the strong, confidant, voice of Draco Malfoy and he was now pushing his way over to Apollo. "Why are you here? Oh never mind I can tell you're not a threat. Help me." Draco commanded. Looking over him he noticed the unfocused eyes and the harsh breathing.

"With what exactly?" she asked carefully.

"With him, you can tell he hasn't come out of it entirely, just hold him propped against you. When he has a power surge it leaves behind traces. Its like he is high, or drunk, and it can't last long. Damn it where is that potion." He said almost dismissively as he was searching through his robes for something.

Hearing the normally composed Malfoy heir swear was the thing that let Cassiopeia know he was highly concerned with her brother and wasn't really paying attention to anything else.

"Ah ha," Draco said triumphantly as he finally found a small vial of crystal blue potion. "Severus did warn me to keep this on hand, glad I listened for once." He asked by way of short explanation to the confused looking Cassiopeia.

"Professor Snape has been working on fine tuning this potion since our first year here. Harry wasn't able to function well in his classes while he was younger, and as we got older his magic bursts got stronger and the high produced more profound." Draco was doing the explaining as he tilted Apollo's head back and gently encouraged him to swallow it. "He remembers nothing from the time of entering this phase until he comes out of it. We take care of him the best we can, but we can't do much. The potion will work in about ten minutes." Draco finished explaining.

"Your name is Selena right? What are you doing with Harry?" he asked trying to get a solid reading off her.

"Long story short, he is my half brother, and my name is Cassiopeia now. His has changed too but it is up to him to tell you if he wants to." She explained.

"Alright, I definitely know better then to ask about that one. I only request you know what you are doing alright. He needs a family that wont beat him for existing." Draco said giving the closest thing to his approval she was going to get for now. Although Draco was wondering when James Potter had an affair to produce Cassiopeia it couldn't have been long after Harry was born. It never crossed his mind that James was not part of the equation.

"Hey Draco, you keep saying that you can tell I'm not a threat, how?" she asked curiously.

"This would be one case where the rumors are true, I am part Veela." He answered.

Soon after that Apollo's mind finally cleared of the fog surrounding it and his eyes came into focus. As soon as he caught sight of the tailored robes and shockingly blond hair he, and there is no other word for it, pounced onto the other Slytherin.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you write? You scared me." he fired off questions a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry I scared you, and I didn't write because I couldn't, and as for what happened well see for yourself." he said pulling up his left sleeve and just when Harry was starting to worry he revealed...

... a cigarette burn.

Well it looked like a cigarette burn, it was just a tiny circular scar that was just barely healed over and it wasn't the only one.

"What happened?" Apollo asked quietly, Cassiopeia staying silent having absolutely no idea what to say.

"They want to Mark me. Fortunately they can't until next summer. Father decided to 'help' me by getting me used to pain. He was burning me with different things for the majority of the summer. Just when I got the burns to heal up to the point I might be able to write he burned me again. I'm really glad Dobby is only loyal to Mother and I. He was the one who wrote down all my assignments. He is deathly afraid of owls and after all he has done for me I couldn't make him go near them just for that, and I figured you would be safer at your Aunt's house if you didn't have random house elves popping in at all hours of the day." He explained.

"Enough about my boringly painful summer, it sounds like you have a long story to tell and its a long way to Hogwarts." Draco said trying, and achieving, to change the subject.

"Understanding Draco's need to relax Apollo and Cassiopeia explained the events of the summer to him as the other Slytherin's wondered in and out of the compartment making the rounds of all the compartments with friends in them. The train ride passed in a warm sense of security that was anticlimactic from the first half hour. Thankfully Cassiopeia was accepted by them in general. She would still have to prove worthy of their trust but there was no hostilities or ill will and that was a pretty good start when dealing with these particular children.

_A/N Well there it is the train ride. Next chapter will probably be written in parts by both of us but I honestly don't know yet._

_thank you for your time,_

_Bloody _

_Please Review!_


	4. Of The Past

_Oh my, did Bloody make me feel good last chapter. Now as she said, we are going to try and make this a joint account, but there are times when both me and Bloody get over excited for a chapter. So there may be times like the last few chapter. Haha anyway._

_I made a correction last time but you may not have seen it, but Apollo & Cassiopeia are not in the same year (sorry Liadan thought you knew) she's 10 months younger, making her a fifth year and him a sixth year._

**Chapter 4: Of the Past**

A comfortable silence overtook the compartment after Apollo and Cassiopeia explained to Draco what happened to them over the summer. Draco and Apollo began to talk about anything while Cassiopeia brought her knees to her chest and relaxed her head against the cool glass, letting her thoughts wander. Soon, she felt her lids dropping and she let sleep take her

" Selena! Come play with me!" Sara begged, pulling her sister from her potions essay.

" Alright, I'm coming you little nymph." she responded, allowing the six year old to drag her outside.

An hour later found the two in the apple orchard, the noon day sun forcing them into shade. Sara was curled up on her older sister's lap, the other wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders before she too fell asleep.

In a flash, Cassiopeia found herself in a room, painted a deep red, a familiar woman holding a familiar child in her arms.

" Artemis, what did you name her in full?" A man asked, out of view from Cassiopeia's view, no matter how many times she turned.

" Cassiopeia Athena S-"

She didn't hear the full name before she was in another home, another familiar woman holding Apollo.

" Name?" A cold voice said.

" Hermes Apollo S-"

The world around her spun until she had one room in sight of one eyes and the other in sight of the other eyes.

" Cassiopeia Athena-"

" Hermes Apollo-"

" Snape" The women said at once.

" Opeia!" Apollo screamed shacking her. _( Don't look at me like that! I needed a nickname for her. It's hard to keep writing her name)_

Her eyes shot open and locked with his. " I know our full names, my mother's first name and our father's name."

Apollo sat back and stared at her in shock.

" How?" He whispered, handing her a tissue.

The blood trickling down her face reached her mouth and she quickly wiped it away. Staring at the crimson on the cloth, she went over the dream ten times before she locked eyes with her brother again.

" My dreams, that's what reveled our names last time, only this reveled so much more. But I almost don't want to believe it, but my Dragon Elf blood is screaming that we finally found da." Cassiopeia replied, curling into Apollo's side.

Another ten minutes passed before she sat and whispered.

" It's Snape. Severus Snape is our father and Apollo is your middle name. Your full name is Hermes Apollo Snape. Mine is Cassiopeia Athena Snape. My mother's name is Artemis…but that's all I saw before you woke me up."

Hermes sat back and gave Draco a glance before walking out of the compartment. Cassiopeia made no move to follow, only sat there as the pain rushed through her spine.

" Damn, he never has any breaks." Draco whispered, moving to sit by Opeia.

" I wish I had found him sooner. I might have been able to help him!" She hissed, her eyes gaining her red rings.

The temperature of the compartment dropped several degrees as her anger grew. The door flew open and Hermes had her in a protective hold.

" Easy little girl, you don't want the whole train to freeze now do you?" He whispered.

Cassiopeia's anger cooled and Draco could actually feel his limbs again.

" Ok, now that we have most of the info we needed, what are we going to do about Snape and your mum?" Apollo asked

_Ok my parts done, yah!! Ok, now I will be going in between Apollo and Hermes b/c I like both names._

_Bloody, your turn_

**OoO**

****

_you asked for it, Raven, your getting Snape my way be prepared. Oh and I have a different nickname for her sorry._

"I don't know what to do, you are the Slytherin Hermes, do you think we should tell him?" Cassiopeia pointed out.

"I don't know about telling him outright, but I do know it is harder to keep a secret from Snape then it is the Headmaster. He will probably find out on his own soon enough." Hermes replied.

"What do we do if he confronts us?" she asked.

"That would depend on how he reacts. If he hasn't said anything to one of us by now then there is a good chance he doesn't know or remember we exist . If that is the case he will be just as shocked as we were earlier in the summer. It will be a lot to take in at once. We will have to give him time to get used to the idea. If however he does know about us and didn't care then we will have to run with it as the situation happens." Hermes answered.

"Hey, I don't think you two have much to worry about. I know the professor personally, he is my godfather. I think you two may be surprised by how he reacts if he finds out." Draco added in.

"Thank you Draco. Sieo, do you know who your mother is, or where?" He asked.

"Her name was Artemis, that is all I know so far. Maybe father will know more." She answered.

"I hope so, you deserve to know her or at least of her." He said honestly.

"We are almost there, you two might want to get changed." Draco told them as he was pulling on his own robes.

"This is going to be one strange year," Cassiopeia observed.

"Definitly," Both of the boys answered her at the same time.

Bloody's Notes, _I think I am going to end it there. I know my part is woefully short but I kept Raven waiting long enough for this much._


	5. Unknown Symbals

_Dear gods, could Liadan give me less to work with? Haha, just kidding Shadow. Ok now its my turn again, yes __(evil smile) __concerning the chapter title, don't mind it. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything in the chapter, in fact it comes from a joke I'm having with my friend over a Christmas gift she gave me. It's a necklace and it has a symbol on it and of course she and I don't know what it is. We don't even know if it's Japanese or Chinese. So that is where the chapter title comes from._

**Chapter 5: Of Unknown Symbols**

Like any other year, it was raining when they exited the train, Opeia's _(sorry, I really like this one Shadow)_hair luckily under a heavy cloak. She started walking with Hermes and Draco when voices stopped her

" LENA!!"

She turned to see three figures run up and smile at her despite the rain.

" Alex, Rose, Daniel!! I missed you." Opeia responded rushing up to her three friends.

Alex was a seventh year Ravenclaw, her medium length hair, that was dyed a nice bright blue, soaked with rain. The darkness was added to her silver contacts, which added on to her already creepy personality.

Rose was a sixth year Ravenclaw, her own short blonde hair hidden under a cloak like Cassiopeia. You could barely see her warm brown eyes in the growing darkness.

Daniel was the only boy of the group, not that he particularly cared. He was a master at hair charms, so the rain did not effect his spiky brown hair. His hazel eyes laughed at Opeia's own wetness.

" Missed us my butt! You didn't write all summer!" Alex clucked, the group now walking towards the carriages.

" I'm sorry, but I was busy with family stuff." She answered, smirking at her oldest friend.

" Like I'm supposed to believe that." Alex responded.

Cassiopeia could see the form of Draco & Hermes by a carriage, so she led her friends toward them. Hopping into the carriage, she curled into Daniel's side.

" I forgot how your always warm, Daniel, no matter how cold it is." She giggled.

" Hey Lena, can I ask you something?" Rose whispered, eyeing the forms of Cassiopeia's brothers as they entered the ride.

" Well, if it concerns those two, we need to wait until later, ok?" She replied, smiling at her old friend.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Cassiopeia trying to form a talk between everyone and a meeting place.

' _I'll take care of that.'_ Hermes' voice said in her head.

Startled, she connected her eyes with his and mouthed

" What?"

' _I know a place where we can meet. I'll tell you later, sis.'_

She nodded slightly and went back to falling asleep against Daniel. When the finally arrived, they rushed into the castle, laughing because Daniel was covered in mud, even his rain proof hair. Wanting to stay away from her mud ridden friend, Cassiopeia walked into the doorway of the Great Hall with Hermes before almost doubling over as sharp pain ran through her spine.

Hermes barely felt it, but if anyone bothered to look up at the staff table, they would see Severus Snape in the same position as a girl everyone knew as Selena Slielth. _(shit I just realized that they both have the same initials. Hahaha I'm such a dork)_

" Opeia, what was that?' Hermes asked in a hurried whisper, moving her back towards the entrance hall.

" That was our Dragon Elf blood recognizing our father. I feel worse because I'm full blooded. I'm sure he felt it too, but you moved me out quickly, so I doubt he saw us." She answered in a hushed, pained whisper.

" Lena, what's wrong?" Rose asked when she came over to the two siblings.

Looking up at Hermes, she nodded. " I'm not that hungry, you?"

" Nope, but if I do end up like that, we can sneak into kitchens."

She stood, wincing in pain. " Guys listen, we're gonna explain. Do guys mind eating later?"

Her friends shook their heads and followed her as Hermes helped her to the meeting spot. They reached the fifth floor, Hermes left her in Daniel's arms and walked in front of a blank wall three times. Right when she was about to hex her nutty brother, a door appeared and he walked in, followed quickly by Draco. She nodded her head to Daniel and he walked in, the other two behind him.

The room was decorated in dark purple and silver and a warm fire was roaring, drawing the wincing Cassiopeia to it. When they were finally seated, Alex was giving the two Slytherins apprehensive looks.

" Ok Selena, spill. Something big happened this summer and it involves them somehow." Alex demanded.

" You never leave silence alone for very long do ya, my dear friend? Very well, you see it's quite a story, one that will having you laughing and gawking."

Cassiopeia drew a deep breath and started her tale, Hermes adding his own when it came time

_Hey you, what do say, something beautiful, someth- sorry, in a Manson mood. Ok my part is done hope ya like. Its shadows turn now._

"I found Harry here almost half dead in the entrance to Diagon Alley, and I took him to a healer and than to my home. We ended up finding out that we are half siblings, and that we both had different names at birth. Mine is Cassiopeia and his is Apollo although he sometimes uses his middle name Hermes." She explained simply.

"That can't be the whole story, Harr... I mean Apollo what happened to you that she found you half dead?" Rose asked the older Slytherin.

"I had a problem with the people I was staying at before. I was trying to make it to the alley to get help but I passed out and Opeia here found me." Apollo answered.

"Thats horrible, were you staying at an orphanage or something?" It was well known his parents were gone what wasn't know was his location.

"No, I wasn't." He snapped back shortly, making it obvious you did not want to tread further in that line of questioning.

"Ok, relax Apollo," Draco's smooth voice broke in, "How about some different questions. How did you two find out you were siblings?"

"I will take this one," Cassiopeia said, "We saw each other as children in a dream. We came into our inheritance together, yes that is why we look different, and when we woke up we just kind of knew."

"What kind of inheritance? Wizarding inheritance happens at a set time it doesn't have to be triggered like it sounds like yours was?" Alex asked showing why she was a Ravenclaw.

"We are not normal wizards we both have creature blood. I am a full blooded Dragon Elf and he is a half blood. He has another inheritance he received from his mother but I won't tell you he will have to decide whether or not to tell you himself." Opeia said.

"Vampire," His answer was still short from the earlier questions but it had lost the edge of anger the other had contained.

"So you two have the same dad?" Daniel asked not wanting to antagonize Apollo anymore and being honestly curious.

"Yeah, and he is at the school that is what caused the pain when we walked in." Cassiopeia told her friends despite the sharply indrawn breath of her brother.

_"Are you sure that was a good idea?" _His voice ghosted to her mind.

_"Yes Apollo I trust them,"_ She answered firmly.

_"I don't trust them yet, but I don't trust easily. I will have to settle with just trusting you. Please don't make me regret it." _his reply was a bit snippy but she got the warning loud and clear.

"Apollo! Cassiopeia!" Draco's shout broke through their private conversations.

"Opps sorry about that," Cassiopeia said sheepishly to her friends.

"I take one of the things you can do is talk to each other telepathically?" Rose asked rhetorically.

Apollo answered anyway, "Yes we can."

"Are we back to full sentences my monosyllabic friend?" Draco teased.

"Shut up." Apollo growled out his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well are we not the feisty one today." He continued despite the obvious danger.

"You have no idea how 'feisty' I can be." Apollo almost purred but there was more danger in his voice then before.

"You are about as feisty as a kitty cat." Draco baited once more.

"Thats it you are asking for it." Apollo exclaimed as he launched himself at Draco pinning the blond Slytherin.

He cursed his small stature as he was easily flipped around with Draco the one leaning down. "If you actually used your strength we would not be in this position." Draco said mock sagely as Apollo sat tapping his nails on the ground waiting for Draco to get bored and let him up.

"You know I don't think this is an unique performance. I am almost willing to bet there are things happening in the Slytherin common room we do not want to know about." Daniel observed the struggling duo.

"I think you are right on the frequency but speak for yourself on the not wanting to know." Alex said as she raked her eyes over the pair.

"Hey you two love birds cut it out!" Cassiopeia warned emphatically.

The two boys immediately stopped their little tussle, and took one look at each other than back at Opeia.

"Sister dear if I were you I would run now." Apollo warned his voice dripping honey. He barely finished talking when both Draco and him tackled her and started tickling.

"Alright, Alright Mercy! I give! You can stop now!" She cried out between shrieking laughter.

"Oh alright but only because your friend's stomachs are growling and we do not want to be accused of starving them." Apollo said letting up on the tickling and Draco followed his lead.

"I can take us down to the kitchens but please try not to get caught." He warned as he lead their small group out of the room of requirements and down to the cellar where the kitchens were located.

_A/N I am truly sorry about the delay it is all my (Bloody's) fault. And Raven honey I do believe you called me by every single one of my nicknames besides the one for this account in this chapter._


End file.
